The Diary
by EleaWeasley
Summary: Hermione es una chica alegre pero a la vez tiene muy mal
1. Un ser, las voces

Hola! Soy Elea Weasley, espero que os guste el primer capítulo del fan fic y que dejeis reviews. Es muy corto pero aún asi espero que os guste!

Atte.  
ELEA

The Diary

Narrador 27 de OCTUBRE DEL 2004

El dia habia empezado con buena cara y una dulce brisa paseaba por el viejo castillo de hogwarts. Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Harry se despertó ansioso, cansado y con una sensación extraña que le invadía la cabeza, como si quisiese recordar algo que habia olvidado. No pudo conciliar el sueño, pues para él le era dificil pero tenia que dormir un rato, tenia mucho tiempo hasta las nueve de la mañana. Viendo que no podría dormirse se sentó al lado de la ventana a observar el paisaje. Era algo tranquilo y no se divisaba ningún alumno por el patio, pues no eran horas y todos parecían tener sueño, y Harry tenía una rara sensación de que le habian sacado todo el sueño que llevaba encima, pues no se lo creía, ayer había quedado completamente cansado a causa de las clases de encantamientos y de vuelo, que habían sido más fuertes que de costumbre, tal vez porque se acercaba las pruebas de T.I.M.O.S. y querian que todos se prepararan con antelación, pues tendrían que trabajar mucho y muy duro.  
De pronto algo tocó a harry por la espalda. Harry se tumbó rápidamente. Era Ron, con cara de cansancio preguntandose a si mismo una razón por el que Harry estaba despierto. "no puedo dormir" se limitó a contestar Harry. Ron extrañado se volvió a la cama y se quedó dormido hasta la hora de levantarse. Pronto llegaron las nueve, y todos los alumnos de gryffindor se vestían para ir al gran comedor donde les esperaba un almuerzo de miedo!  
- Tengo mucha hambre! – exclamó Ron Weasley mientras se ponía su jersey de lana con su R bordada en el medio.  
– Y yo! – dijo Harry.

Hola chicos! – dijo Hermione un poco despeinada que se les acercó con un libro de transformaciones en las manos.

Hola Hermione, que tal estás?

Bien! Aunque tengo mucho sueño, pues ayer me pasé toda la noche intentando averiguar aquel hechizo que nos pidió McGonagall para transformaciones.

Y... lo encontraste Hermione?

No...

Yo tampoco, pero esque me quedé dormido.

Tu siempre te quedas dormido! – exclamó Hermione atonita

Al contrario que tú. – le respondió Ron incrédulamente.

Durante los próximos minutos estuvieron en silencio, pues tenian mucha hambre. Pronto llegó el correo de las lechuzas, pero solamente recibieron el Profeta como todas las mañanas. A Hermione le llamó la antención una noticia.  
– Hey chicos! Mirad esto. Se dice que un ser extraño ha sido encontrado por unos muggles en plena calle. Éstos dejaron una nota escalofriante, pero no se ha encontrado ni rastro de ellos. "Madre mía, un ser nos está estrangulando, nos está chupando la sangre, nos está matando a mi marido y a mi. Que alguien nos ayude!" decia el escrito con letra nerviosa. El Ministerio de la Magis está haciendo lo posible para saber más datos de todo esto, pero por el momento solo se sabe que está clasificado como ser con reputación de asesinar magos (o por equivocación puros muggles) y es imposible de entrenar o domesticar. Se estan tomando las medidas posibles para que no se acerquen a los magos y brujas del país. Rogamos a todos los magos y brujas que tomen la alerta y que en caso de que ocurra algo extraño lo hagan saber.

Un ser capaz de asesinarnos? – chilló Ron

Si... – afirmó Hermione mientras hojeaba las otras páginas del Profeta, que no parecían tener ninguna importancia como la noticia de portada.

Que extraño... Hagrid dijo que muchos de estos seres estan en extinción y que muy pocos de ellos habitan en Inglaterra.

Hubo un rato de silencio.

Los seres pueden darnos sorpresitas de tanto en tanto, es su forma de ser, es decir, que tardan muchos millones de años en aparecer para intentar hacer entender que estan extinguidos, y que dejen de trabajarlos. Lo leí... en "Seres Peligrosos y Su Comportamiento".

Esto está muy bien, Hermione, pero dime... que es lo que tenemos que hacer? – dijo con mal tono Ron

... hablar con... Hagrid  
Después de una tarde tan tranquila como aquella, se dispuson a andar hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando Harry iba a llamar a la puerta oyó unas voces dentro.   
Prefirieron callar. Pero algo muy extraño pasaba allí dentro, y su corazón les decía "entrad... entrad..."


	2. La Desaparición

Hola! Soy Elea! Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo... lo sé u.u es muy corto, pero... que se le va a hacer! Espero que os guste el segundo capítulo y que dejéis reviews porfis.

Atte.  
Elea

THE DIARI!

La desaparición.

Narrador - 27 de octubre del 2004

... 

- No... no presentís que no deberíamos estar aquí? -dijo Ron con la voz temblorosa.  
- Esque no deberiamos estar aquí! - dijo Hermione decidida.  
- Fuiste tu quien vino por tu cuenta. -le replicó Harry  
- Sí, de acuerdo, es que quiero resolver esto cuanto antes, por si no os recordais, soy... - y se kedó muda.  
- Sangre suci... aiiiii - dijo Ron que no pudo terminar la frase porque Harry le había dado una patada en la pierna derecha que es la que había alcanzado antes. - digo... hija de...  
- Sangre sucia, resumiendo... - terminó Hermione con la mirada ausente hacia el bosque.  
Hubo un rato de silencio. Luego se hoyó unos pasos hacia a la puerta de la casa de Hagrid, rapidisimo se volvieron a esconder ante la capa y se dirigieron a un lado de la cabaña.  
Durante un momento pensaron que habían sido unos ruidos del que no alarmarse... todo estaba muy a oscuras, apenas se distingia la cabaña de la oscuridad. Apenas, pero, pasaron unos 3 minutos cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe. Hermione se dió tal susto que casi mató a Harry del golpe que se dió contra la pared. Pero no fue nada. Ninguno de ellos distingia a las personas qe habian alli. Apenas habían dos hombres, un chico un poco más grande que ellos y Hagrid.  
Dijeron algo sobre "lethifold","familiar de Flavius Belby","nueva profecia", "unico que puede enfrentarse junto a Harry"  
-Harry! -chilló Ron.  
-No habeis oido algo? Dijo uno de esos chicos corpulentos.  
-Yo no, deben ser los seres que viven en ese asqueroso bosque. - dijo el joven.  
-Deja en paz a mi bosque! -refunfuñó Hagrid agitando los puños y dirigiendo la mirada a donde estaban ellos escondidos como si los estubiera viendo. Los chicos se espantaron un poco.  
-Bueno, esto da igual, el caso esque debes hacer lo que te hemos dicho si no quieres ver muerto a Harry y a Rowell - dijo el hombre pelirojo señalando al joven que masticaba algo, como un chicle algo estraño, deberia ser mágico. Voldem... digo el Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, quiere conseguir la nueva profecia, de cualquier modo, y es la unica forma para conseguirlo!.  
-Iros de aquí ahora mismo! -dijo Hagrid.  
- Sí, sí, gigantito, pero ya te las apañarás... - y desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Cuando ya habían terminado de escuchar escalofriantes cosas como aquellas, Ron ya iba a proponer de entrar en la cabaña pero Hermione lo paró.  
- Antes de preguntarle de que trata tendremos que investigar nosotros.  
- Pero... - se quejó Ron.  
- Hazme caso, y tu también Harry. Hemos oído algunas cosas que nos pueden hacer falta, podemos... podemos mirar por la biblioteca, etc. y cuando haya la información necesaria, le preguntaremos, si no , no nos hará caso. Es algo demasiado importante. Me habeis entendido no? - dijo Hermione dirigiendo la mirada a Harry, pero Harry había desaparecido.   
- Donde ha ido Harry? - preguntó Hermione muy alborotada.  
- No sé! Tal vez haya entrado en la cabaña!- respondió Ron.  
- No creo! No... - murmuró Hermione  
- Que? - dijo Ron  
- Está en peligro, mañana no... - continuaba Hermione.  
- Pero que tonterias estas diciendo!  
- Mañana tendremos que ponernos manos a la obra, es importante encontrar la información.  
- Pero como?  
- Dejamelo a mi , Ron, tu tan solo ayudame.  
- Hermione! -gritó en seco Ron.  
- Se puede saber que te pasa?  
- Mira, allí detras de las plantas... hay algo , hay algo! - y empezó a correr hacia el castillo medio tapado con la capa.  
- Ron, donde? No veo nada! - Hermione, de pronto, notó unos escalofrios, se quedó tiesa, algo le agarraba y no dejaba que se moviera...


	3. La rebeldía y mente de Hermione

Te gustó el último capítulo? Pues enviame tu review y da la opinión, te estaré muuuy agradecida. Aquí el tercer capítulo.

THE DIARY  


"La rebeldía y la mente de Hermione"****

Hermione - 28 de Octubre del 2004**  
**  
Hola querido diario. Hace unos días que no escribo. Tal vez porque no encontré hasta ahora un tema que fuera minimamente interesante para contarte. Sin embargo se me ha hechado encima un tema algo importante durante estos dias, asi que creo que mejor debo contarle a alguien, porque no puedo más y que mejor que seas tú, una persona discreta (porque todo hay que decirlo) y que seguro que guardarás el secreto.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que vi el reportaje de El Profeta, sobre un ser terrible. Pensé que aunque pusiera que estabamos en peligro que no seria para tanto, pues teniamos cerca siempre a Dumbledore. Sin embargo cambié de opinión cuando fuimos a preguntarle a Hagrid sobre el tema. La verdad es que no le preguntamos nada, simplemente porque no queriamos (o más bien no queria) y porque hubo un accidente incontable.  
Todo empezó a aterrorizarme cuando Harry desapareció y Ron en medio de chillidos también. Me quedé sola, quise correr pero las piernas no me lo permitian. Quise huir, no podia, quise marcharme corriendo, pero no podia. Una fuerza me retenia, algo que yo no veía (o almenos parecia no verlo, todo estaba a oscuras) pero que tenia ansias de machacarme. Intenté sacarme la varita de la túnica, pero no pude. Empezé a chillar y a chillar y me dormí, así de fácil. Hoy, al día siguiente, me he despertado en enfermeria, algo me había pasado, pero nadie sabía decirme el qué, tal vez ni querian contarmelo. Viendo que así no me enteraria de nada, me fuí a la biblioteca en cuando estaba más despierta y más relajada. Empezé a buscar información pero me interrumpió Albus.  
- Señorita Granger, sé que usted cree que todo es inteligencia, lo sé, y no le digo el contrario, pero le rogaria que no se metiera en el tema de ayer, es algo muy delicado, y si usted interviene puede quizás ...  
- Morir? No me importa. -dije  
- No diga tonterias, Granger, quiero que vaya con precaución, usted es tal vez, quien correrá más peligro si no deja de investigar, conmigo está completamente a salvo, no tenga miedo, pero tiene que acerme caso.  
- Yo no tengo miedo de nada! - medio gritó Hermione. Todos los de la biblioteca (que eran pocos) se giraron. Pero cuando me repuse, Dumbledore ya marchaba.  
No le hice mucho caso, sabia que Albus no me mentía pero verdaderamente no le presté atención.  
Seguí mi búsqueda y entonces encontré el libro perfecto , aquel contenia todo aquello que estaba deseando. Me senté en un sofá de la biblioteca y empecé a buscar. Fue entonces cuando llegó Ron.  
- Perdoname... Ayer me fui como un idiota... yo no queria que... que te pasara aquello. Me siento culpable.  
- Mira Ron, tu ni nadie es culpable, no se que pasó ayer, pero al fin y al cabo estoy bien no? -dije con una sonrisa en la cara. - eso sí jeje haber si me prestas un poco más de atención! ;)  
- Claro que sí! Que estás haciendo?  
- Busco información sobre estos sucesos.  
- Albus... Dumbledore dice que no busquemos nada.  
- Y tu crees que debemos hacer caso a todo aquel profe que nos detenga? Asi no llegaremos a ninguna parte.  
- Hermione, sabes lo que estás diciendo? - dijo Ron con cara super extrañada.  
- Claro que si, te estoy diciendo que tenemos que hacer lo que nos de la gana.  
- A veces... me sorprendes...  
- Lo sé Ron, lo sé.  
Empecé a buscar página por página hasta que la encontré. Me la leí varias veces... me mareé un poco.  
- Que te pasa Hermione! -dijo Ron.  
- Leetelo tu mismo. - le dije.  
Tardó unos instantes en leerlo luego dijo:  
- Y? - dejó Ron.

Como que y? Acaso no lo entiendes?  
- Pues no...  
- Eres realmente ... realmente raro Ron, no cuesta tanto, deja que te explique...


	4. ¿La nueva profecía?

Hola! Aquí el cuarto capítulo. Se pone interesante ¿no? XD dejad reviews porfas!

THE DIARY

Narrador - 28 de Octubre del 2004

Hermione se dispuso a contarle a Ron toda la información que había conseguido. Ron la escuchaba con mucha atención.

- El Lechifold - empezó a leer - tiene una clasificación de XXXXX (mucho Ron mucho, no me mires con estos ojos de terror, por favor!) ejem... Es una criatura q escasea. Parece una capa negra, se arrastra por la tierra durante la noche y tiene algo más de un centimetro de espesor, aunq es más grueso si acaba de matar a una victima y la está digeriendo. El relato más antiguo que tenemos sobre lethifold lo escribió el mago Flavius Belby, quien tubo la suerte de sobrevivir del atake de dicha criatura...- Hermione respiró.

- Hermione... lechifold era la criatura tan terrorifica de la que hablaban? Y ... Flavius Belby?

- Sí, Ron, sí, desgraciadamente, este ser lo tenemos más cerca de lo que parece.

- Como que más cerca? Me estas asustando! - dijo muy rapido Ron sin casi articular las palabras.

- No lo entiendes Ron! En el libro de "Magos y Brujas Supervivientes" dice lo siguiente de Flavius Belby:

Mago que sobrevivió al ataque de un lechifold, la criatura más peligrosa y detestada por muchos de los magos. Nunca se ha salvado ningun mago o bruja, nunca, ecepto este joven mago Flavius que contó toda la historia. Era una noche oscura de verano, cuando Flavius, que estaba solo en ese momento, empezó a notar un escalofrio que le pasaba por todo su cuerpo y vio un ser que intentaba matarlo. Intentó tirar cualquier hechizo para poder salvarse. Curiosamente el hechizo "Imperviulus Murtales" impedió que se pudiera ahogar. Apenas estaba bien, casi perdió el conocimiento, pero dijo que cazó unas palabras que dijo aquel ser, solamente las que dijo durante toda aquella noche "hijo" y "nueva profecia". Aun no se ha investigado nada sobre esto, ya que desde aquel dia se supone que los lechifolds an desaparecido.

- Y? - dijo estrañado Ron.

- Rowell es el hijo de Flavius! Y la nueva profecia tiene que ver con él... y ... con Harry!

- Que dices?

- Lo que oyes!

- Y que pasa con la nueva profecia?

- No chilles tanto! Aun no lo he descubierto, deja que investigue, tenemos que saberlo antes de esta noche... - y Hermione salió sigilosamente de allí.

La noche era fría y estaba más oscura que de normal. Hermione había citado a Ron en la Sala Comun de Gryffindor, asi que Ron, con un sueño tremendo, se dispuso a bajar a encontrarse con ella. Pero nadie le estaba esperando allí, y era muy raro, porque Hermione era una chica de lo más puntual. Ron empezó a preocuparse. Dió cincuenta mil vueltas por la Sala, y cuando se iba a poner a llorar vió un papel encima de una de las mesas que estaba muy arrugado y con una letra muy mala que decia:

"Han venido a por mi! Ron por favor! Ayudame! Haz lo que sea antes que sea demasiado tarde! La nueva profecia! Harry! Ve a buscar a Harry! Despiertalo! Cuentale todo lo ocurrido. Rapido! No esperes ni un segundo más!"

Ron muy apurado se fue a buscar a Harry pero Harry tampoco estaba...


	5. El diario

Y aquí os vengo con el quinto capítulo! Espero que os guste mucho

THE DIARY

Narrador - 28 de Octubre 2004  
  
Ron ya no sabia que hacer, empezó a darse golpes en la cabeza, pero luego se tranquilizó. Cogió el papel , se lo metió en el bolsillo y salió pitando de la Sala Comun de Gryffindor. Nada más dar tres pasos y dejar detrás a la Señora Gorda, se retornó a la habitación para ver si Harry habia tomado la Capa de Invisibilidad. Por suete (almenos para él) no la habia cogido asi que por precaución, se llevó la capa. Miró durante unos instantes el papel. Una letra horrible estaba escrita en el papel, la letra era de Hermione, y por lo buena q la tenia, parecia estar en verdadero peligro. Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza fue dirigirse otra vez hacia la cabaña de Hagrid por si encontraba algo. No encontró nada. Pensó llamar a Hagrid para que le ayudase pero pensó que sería inutil pq por lo muy buen amigo que fuera Hagrid, no podia desobedecer a Dumbledore. "Esto tengo que hacerlo sólo", pensó Ron. "Pero... que hago?"... pronto oyó un ruido que venia del bosque.

- Socorro! Que alguien me ayude! -la voz no estaba demasiado lejos asi que Ron llego pronto al lugar. Era Harry que tenia la pierna herida como si lo hubieran mordido.

- Harry!  
- Ron!  
- Harry! Que te ha pasado? Y Hermione!  
- Tranquilo, estoy "bien" pero debes salvar a Hermione, está en peligro!  
- Pero como? Donde está!  
- Lee el papel! Su papel! Ron, tengo que irme! - y Harry desapareció en la oscuridad.

Ron hizo caso a su amigo y remiró el papel que habia encontrado encima de la mesa de la Sala Comun. Todo parecia igual hasta que giró la página y con la misma letra horrorosa que en la parte delantera ponia:

"Mi diario! Todo está en mi diario! La clave está allí! Xfavor!"

Ron se quedó parado. Que queria decir con lo de su diario? Hermione tenia diario? Desde cuando? Pero ahora no habia tiempo para preguntas, Ron supuso que Hermione le intentaba decir que toda la información estaba en su diario. ¿Pero donde estaba el diario? ¿Como lo habriria? - en la habitacion, de las chicas...

Corrió lo más posible, hasta llegar a la entrada de la habitación de las chicas. Recordó que habia un hechizo que no permitia dejar entrar a ningun chico a la habitacion de las chicas a menos que fuera prefecto.

- Prefecto! Yo soy prefecto! - sin pensarselo dos veces entró a la habitacion de las chicas.

- Pero Ron! Que haces aqui? - preguntó Parvatil, que intentaba hablar flojo.

- Sintiendolo mucho, no puedes participar a este juego sucio.

- Pero que... - pero Ron no dejo que terminara la frase, le lanzó un Petrificus Totalus como el que Hermione tiró a Longbotton en el primer año para que no se chivara y los persiguiera. Ron buscó la cama de Hermione. Si no fuese porque estaba completamente vacia y bien ordenada (al contrario que todas las otras) seguramente le ubiera costado encontrarla, pues nunca habia entrado allí, porque no se le tenia permitido. Cogió su maleta y empezó a buscar el diario de Hermione. Lo encontró. Lo cogió con sus manos temblantes y intentó abrirlo, pero no podia. Lanzó un Alohomora, pero imposible, alohomora solo habre puertas... cada vez se ponia mas nervioso y sudaba más q nunca. Por fin se le ocurrió. "Avre Kandadus". Correcto. Le habia servido. Le habia servido aquel hechizo estudiado en segundo grado... bien. Ahora solo faltaba leerlo... ¿Leer el diario personal de una chica? ¿Encima de Hermione? Ron se puso un poco rojo. Luego abrió el diario, ahora lo importante no eran los sentimientos ¿sentimientos? sino salvar a Hermione pero...

- Que le pasa al diario! Está en blanco!  



End file.
